Dolls of Edo
by ratgirl407
Summary: Inuyasha/Shounen Dolls. Kag/Yuki.She was the original doll maker, and was told by a mysterious man that she was destined to be their master, but after a grave mistake she ended up losing her dolls in the past. She never expected to see them in her present
1. Dolls of Edo

Author Note!

Well me and PiratekitAG had another bet, which this time I had lost! Well it was her turn to pick out a oneshot for me to do, and all that fun stuff. She basically gave me the manga Shounen Dolls to crossover with Inuyasha. From there on I was free to do what I wished! I hope you enjoy this Piratekit!

BTW: PiratekitAG also wrote a Leo/Kagome fic, which was amazing! Also I apologize for this taking so long, I had to re-write this since it was lost when my computer crashed. It did turn out better this time around though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story at all.

* * *

Dolls of Edo

Crossover: Shounen Dolls/ Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/ Yukinosuke (Yuki)

Summary: Kagome was the original doll maker, the tradition started in the Muromachi period, which overlapped into the Sengoku Period. She met a mysterious man who made her two dolls. Nothing was mentioned except that she was destined to be their master. Accidentally she leaves the dolls in the past, she never would expect to find them in her present though.

* * *

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's Forest holding two dolls. Both looked well made, the detail put into them was breathtaking. The one she carried in her left hand had dark hair, almost as black as hers was; his name was Leonardo Angel Sylverie. The one she carried in her right was Yukinosuke, he had long white hair, almost like Inuyasha's.

Both carried their differences, they were yin and yang. She didn't just find similarities between their looks and Inuyasha and hers, but also their personality. One had a bit of an attitude while the other was more calming, more reserved. Exactly like how a certain half-demon and herself was. At least from her point of view she was calm and reserved.

Kagome sat with the dolls, holding them gently against her as she relaxed in the shade of the Goshinbaku tree.

It had only been a year before when she met the old man who had made the dolls. He appeared to her and thanked her for helping to defeat Naraku; he left her the two dolls and gave her a special gift. Technically he gave the gift to Miroku as well, they did look like a brother and sister, and they both could purify. They were to be the first family of doll makers.

Both of them could hear the dolls talk. When the sun would set she was able to kiss the dolls to bring them to life. A doll maker's kiss was the proof of their affection.

"It's getting soon Kagome-dono" Yuki replied from her right arm, his white hair spilling across her hand tickling her.

"Yeah" Leo spoke from her other arm "just make sure he isn't around" he said referring to Inuyasha.

The dolls hated the half-demon so much, it wasn't unbelievable though; her dolls were very protective of her.

"Of course you two" Kagome's feathery voice spoke while she looked to the fading sky. Ever since defeating Naraku she knew she would have to go back to her world, she wasn't meant to be in this time. Every day she could feel her soul pulling towards the well, she grew weaker over the progressing months. The old man had told her that Yuki and Leo was to remain in the family, but that would be hard to do since she didn't belong in this time at all.

It was possible that the man had knew of her situation, a small smirk had appeared on his features when he looked at Miroku, with that he had given her friend the power as well.

"Hello?" Leo questioned, instantly his voice had snapped her out of her thoughts "I would like to move sometime" he spoke up, obviously getting annoyed with the whole situation.

"Leo" Yuki scolded on her behalf "have some patience, Kagome-dono doesn't even have to turn us if she doesn't choose to" the white haired doll spoke up.

She smiled at the two "It's all right Yuki, I'm sorry I was taking too long, I was thinking" she apologized quickly before shifting the dolls in her arms so she could give a small peck on their hands.

Instantly the magic started to happen, the dolls glowed lightly and began their transformation into the young men that she knew at night. No longer were they motionless dolls, but real people. She still sat on the ground as she watched the transformation happen, even though she had seen it hundreds of times it still fascinated her.

She was supposed to love each doll equally; otherwise it wouldn't be fair to them. They grew more powerful the more love they received from their master.

She would be lying if she said she didn't feel an attraction to the beautiful white haired man. They were only dolls, not real men, but she couldn't help blushing whenever Yuki would smile in her direction or care for her wellbeing.

Kagome held a slight frown on her face when she watched the men turn to her direction, she loved them both, Leo had a sparkling personality, but sometimes he needed a few minor adjustments to it though.

"So where is everyone tonight?" Yuki asked as he reached his hand down to help her up.

She smiled and accepted the offer "Everyone aside from Inuyasha left for Sango's village, to pay respects" she answered looking to Leo to judge his reaction. With the similar attitude as Inuyasha, they had clashed a lot more than Yuki did with the half demon. Usually the groups of men kept apart, they would stay with her in their human forms at night, Inuyasha lurking around during the day.

"We will spend the night here then" he spoke shrugging his shoulders and plopping down on the ground. "How about you make us some food" he mused leaning back against the large tree.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the doll, for him hating Inuyasha; he seriously acted much like him. She sighed though, giving into his demands. Kagome reached for her yellow backpack by the base of the tree, and quickly she dug out a water bottle so she could cook some ramen for the doll.

"I'll just go get some water" Kagome replied looking towards the two dolls, "it will only be a minute" she spoke adding to her sentence so they wouldn't be worried.

Neither said anything as she turned and walked towards the water source. Kagome got lost in her thoughts as she continued to stroll with the water bottle. This was pretty much the first time in a long while that she was alone.

The wind wisped through her long hair, creating a wall of black strands to flutter around her face. She pushed her long hair back behind her shoulder so it didn't block her view. She thought of her purification powers, she could help save dolls that were corrupted; Yuki and Leo mostly did all the work though.

Kagome saw the small stream, when she reached the side she bent down so she could collect the water from it. While the bottle filled she let her mind roam with thoughts about what she would do with her dolls. Miroku of course would take care of them, but she felt such an attachment to them.

Her frown deepened when she felt the tug of her soul again. Kagome let a small gasp escape, and her eyes widened when she could feel the sensation of pain fill her chest.

Taking a few deep breaths she was able to get rid of the pain, hoping that it wouldn't return for a while longer. Kagome turned her head to look at the small stream, the bottle now full of water for dinner. Her cold hands lifted out of the stream, and she picked up the cap that she had taken off of the bottle. Securing it she turned to leave the area.

"How are you feeling?" came the velvet voice of one of her dolls. Shimmering white hair swirled in the light breeze.

Kagome smiled at him "Fine" she responded standing up completely and walking over to him.

Yuki watched her for a moment, studying her movement, very essence of her. "I'll take care of dinner for you Kagome-dono" he spoke reaching for the bottle she had locked in her hands.

She felt so tired that night. Usually she cooked or made tea for the two dolls, but with Yuki's generosity that night, she might just pass up on being chef. "Thank you Yuki," her voice was soft as he led her back to where they were to camp that night.

They never spoke as they walked back through the woods, both of their bodies only inches from the other "How are you really doing" Yuki pushed calmly, knowing that she wasn't feeling very well that night.

Trying to fake being well from how ill she really felt Kagome smiled at the man. "I'm perfectly fine" she said, a tad bit more excited than she had meant for it to be.

Yuki let a small smile grace his flawless face before it turned into a rather sad frown. "We both know that isn't true" his voice spoke while they continued to walk, the sky around them getting darker as they progressed.

She was quiet for a long moment, almost deciding on how to speak about the subject. "I…" she started but trailed off, still unsure. "I'm perfect" she spoke up while she turned towards him, a bright smile on her face.

He still looked unsure of her answer but he didn't say anything more about the subject.

They both continued to walk through the woods until they reached the camping spot, Leo greeting them when they spotted him. "Took you guys a while" he stated opening an eye only to peer at them for a moment before shutting it once more giving him a look as though he was sleeping.

"Sorry it took us so long" Kagome apologized, her tone sounded as though the apology was halfhearted but still sounding as though she was truly sorry.

Kagome moved forward and planted herself next to Leo on the ground, and watched as Yuki started up dinner.

"I thought you were going to cook" Leo mumbled, only a small sense of wining lingering in his voice. He appeared as though he didn't care.

Yuki spoke up before she could. He spoke enthusiastically at Leo "I'll be your wonderful cook tonight Leo" he stated, a small twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

The dark-haired doll groaned and rested against Kagome's shoulder, making himself very comfortable. "Great" he answered the previous statement that Yuki had made.

Kagome only smiled at the two, enjoying both their company. The night sped along quickly. They had eaten the meal that Yuki had prepared, which had been quite delicious. Then soon she started to fall asleep, it had been a long day; fighting demons could do that to someone.

She rested against the large tree behind her, Leo also leaning towards her giving her comfort. She knew as soon as Yuki was finished cleaning he would join them; he always let her rest on him.

Her two dolls were the best, and she loved them dearly. They would always try to protect her at whatever cost.

* * *

"Kagome!" both dolls shouted as she ran with him, well Yuki had added the 'dono' suffix. Her school uniform snagged on a low branch as she sped past; it caused the branch to scratch her arm slightly.

Quickly as she could she untangled her arm from the imposing object then continued with running away from the demons. Inuyasha was taking care of most of them, but when she ran some of them decided to chase after her.

With Yuki and Leo in her arms it was harder to fight than it used to be, so she had to rely on her friends most of the time. She didn't want to drop her dolls in the middle of a fight, who knew what could happen?

"Are you alright?" she quickly asked the dolls when she accidentally jostled them a little too roughly.

Leo spoke up first, his voice full of anger "That's what we should be asking you stupid!" he insulted her. She knew he was worried about her; she was worried too.

"I take that as you're fine" she hurriedly spoke to them still running. One of the demons jumped out in front of her, causing her to stop in a halt. They were truly ugly beasts. Lanky body made them look odd, the leathery skin caused them to look almost like a gargoyles. They walked on all fours; their claws were black as night, while the rest of them appeared grey.

The creatures looked so thin that she could see their spine along their backs, making them appear unique and almost sickly.

The faces of them were the strangest and oddly enough engrossing. They had ears almost like a dog or wolf; it stood up strait and turned whenever it caught a new sound. Its eyes were black and created an eerie feeling when one stared into them, as though the person knew death would soon come upon them at any moment.

She froze and stared at the creature, the only sounds she could hear were Yuki and Leo talking, or rather yelling. Thankfully the creature couldn't hear them; otherwise they could have been dead long before.

"Kagome-dono run to the well" Yuki harshly spoke to her catching her attention. She stared at the massive beast, she was close to the well, and maybe they could make it to it before the thing caught up with them.

Kagome stood frozen for a moment longer before using all of her energy she took off in the direction of the well. Her feet thumped against the soft dirt, and she fought her way though the branches and shrubs.

She could hear the demon catching up to her as she spotted the well. It's thick paws thumping against the dirt as it ran, making her pick up speed as she continued. She was almost out into the clearing when her foot snagged an uprooted tree root. She gasped in pain as she hit the ground hard; landing on her shoulder she cried out in pain from her ankle that was still twisted around the root.

Yuki and Leo cried out for her to get up and get away from the demon that was nearly upon her. Her eyes widened as she saw the dark eyes of the demon. Suddenly it cried out in pain and averted its eyes from her direction to the opposing threat.

"Get to the well" Inuyasha growled out, Tetsusaiga in his hand at full power. The half demon had a smirk on his face as he stared at the beast in front of him. "I'll come get you when I'm done with this ugly thing" he simply said moving into a position to take care of the demon.

Kagome only nodded and pulled herself to her feet, but gasped when she stood upright. Her ankle that had caused her to trip either was sprained badly or broken. She leaned heavily on her other leg while she carried both of her dolls to the direction of the well. Carefully watching to see if there were any more demons around.

The demon that had been chasing her noticed her movement and looked towards her. Inuyasha caught the look and grew tense waiting to see if he would make a move towards her.

The moment was in an instant; the beast took off towards her. Inuyasha lunched toward it to prevent her from getting hurt.

She knew she would have to get out of there as fast as she could. Kagome stepped on her bad leg and took a sharp breath in to hold back her scream of pain. Yuki, and Leo both were asking her if she was all right.

Kagome ignored them and continued to make her way to the well. Finally her hand met the wood and she slipped her legs over the side. She thought she had made it fine, which was until she heard three voices screaming her name.

Kagome turned sharply to see black coal-like eyes and teeth that looked as though it could pierce through flesh as though it was tissue.

Panic filled her and she toppled over the side of the well out of fright and surprise of the demon being so close, her dolls fell out of her hands while she fell to the dirt covered bottom of the well.

The warm glow of blue surrounded her as she fell though the portal, her body feeling weightless. Only for a few seconds it was over and she appeared at the bottom of the well in her own time. Darkness surrounded her, making it hard to see anything around.

"You guys alright?" she asked feeling around for Yuki and Leo at the bottom of the well. Her eyes opened wider in the darkness almost trying to make her vision grow accustomed to the change in light.

Silence met her though.

Kagome's hands moved to check all of the corners of the well, her heartbeat picking up as she panicked since they weren't answering her. "Leo?" she said louder, her hands moving in a faster pace to re-check the small space. "Yuki?!" she shouted looking for the two dolls that she grew so attached to.

"Guys!" she tried to persuade herself that they were with her. Kagome breathed deeply calming herself down, and convincing herself they would be fine and she could go back and retrieve them.

Her back hit wood as she rested for a moment, "I'll just go back" she convinced herself. Kagome moved on hands and knees to the rope ladder that hung on the one side of the well. It had taken some work but she eventually made it up and she sat on the lip of the well staring into the darkness at the bottom, her feet hanging over almost touching darkness.

Kagome used her hands and pushed off, her black hair flowing behind her as she fell, but she screamed out in pain as her bad ankle hit the solid earth, for sure damaging it further.

Her eyes widened as her brain took in the information that she had not traveled back in time. "No…" she stated quietly, her hands gripping at the dirt beneath her as she moved to lean on her knees. "I have to get back," she gasped sucking in a deep breath to keep her tears of panic away.

Her hands and nails were caked in dirt and blood as she desperately dug at the earth at the bottom of the well. "No!" she shouted digging to get back to the past. "No!" she shrieked once again, tears streaming down her face as she desperately tried to get back to her friends.

"Work damn it!" she bawled through burry tear-filled eyes. Her hands paused and she closed her eyes and fell forward so that her forehead touched the earth. "Work please" she pleaded quietly, her voice shaky with emotion.

She closed her eyes and tears slipped down her face and fell to the dirt. She would never see any of her friends again, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, no one.

She would never get to see Leo and Yuki ever again.

"Yuki" she said heartbroken while remembering the elegant doll. "I love you so much" she cried as sobs filled her body, her back shaking at she cried for her friends and love.

* * *

"Now since that's done" Inuyasha spoke dusting himself off from the battle with the demons. The white-haired demon walked coolly over to the well; thankfully Kagome listened to him for once and left so she was out of danger.

He jumped so his bare feet touched the lip of the well, so he could peer down into the portal. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed in thought as he saw the two dolls he hated so much. They were strewn across the dirt floor, looking lifeless without Kagome to hold them. "What are you brats doing down there?" he questioned, knowing that he could never hear their answer.

He had seen the two dolls transform many times, but it was always bizarre to see them in their dolls forms. It was as though they were truly never alive. "Well whatever" he said carelessly "I gotta get Kagome" he said before jumping into the well.

His feet touched earth and the demon looked up to the sky. His eyes grew hard and confused as to why the well wasn't letting him though, it always let him though!

Inuyasha leaped out of the well, this time not hesitating to jump back in. He waited for a few seconds but nothing happened "Come on!" he yelled at the well. Inuyasha jumped a few times, his feet creating small holes into the ground at the bottom, but it never once let him though. "I have to get Kagome you stupid thing!" he yelled, covering up how upset he was with anger.

The two dolls watched on from the bottom of the well as Inuyasha continued to jump repeatedly in and out of the well.

"We have to get to Miroku so we can figure out how to get through to Kagome" Yuki spoke to Leo. Even though his voice sounded calm he was trying his best to not let his emotions get the best of him.

"Yeah" the brunette doll spoke up from beside him "the stupid dog is just wasting time" he said as Inuyasha jumped once more, almost stepping on his leg in the process. "Stop it you dumb dog!" Leo shouted to Inuyasha.

"He can't hear us Leo" Yuki said quietly. They needed to get to Miroku so he could change them into humans. Hopefully with enough persuading and pleading on their part they could convince the womanizing monk to change them with a kiss.

The dark-haired doll grumbled, "I know" he said, almost a sense of sorrow lingering in his voice.

"Maybe if Miroku changes us we may be able to pass though to Kagome's world," the silver haired doll suggested, trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly the two dolls were picked up harshly, claws circling their bodies. "Come on your two" Inuyasha spoke up as he gripped onto them and jumped out of the well. His face looked distraught over not being able to reach Kagome. "Maybe Kaede or Miroku will have a plan" he voiced his thoughts for the benefit of the dolls.

"Good plan genius," Leo mumbled as he was roughly carried by the half-demon. "I wish we had Kagome," he said to the other doll. "She would never treat us this badly," emotion swept into his voice as he mentioned Kagome "she was the best".

Though Yuki's eyes didn't appear any different if he was human he would have appeared distraught over the event. "Don't talk about her like she is gone for good" Yuki told his counterpart "we will get to her and everything will be back to normal".

Leo became upset at the words "You are too stupid to realize what really happened!" the doll yelled back to the silver haired one. "I am accepting that we will never see her again" the two dolls fought with each other. "She would have eventually died even if she stayed with us anyway, you keep forgetting that" Leo shouted.

"I know that!" Yuki let go of his emotions to reveal anger in his voice. "Don't you think I would have considered that?!" he shouted "You have no clue how many times I have thought about that!"

Leo didn't speak for a moment after Yuki's outburst, but rather they were silent as Inuyasha carried them back to the village. "You were never going to tell her then?" he asked quietly, though he sounded as though he had stated a comment.

Yuki paused before answering; wondering when Leo had figured out that he had strong feelings for their master. "Before? No" he said quietly to the other doll.

"You should have" Leo stated, "she would have been much happier. I could have dealt with the both of you" he joked at the end "I was actually getting nauseous from all the love-sick looks you shot at her" he commented. "And now?" the doll asked, catching the comment that Yuki had made about not telling her before.

The silver haired doll sighed "Maybe…" he trailed off thinking "I just wish she was back" he settled on, not wanting to reveal how much he really cared for Kagome. It was wrong to love a master. They were supposed to care for their master, never fall in love with them. Anyway though, she would end up dieing in the end while they would never age. Could he truly live with the heartache if they were together then end up losing her?

She was gone anyway, and yet he still felt heartache. If this were what it would have been like if he never told her, he would have told her that he loved her long before. "I should have told her," he said to Leo.


	2. Dolls of Edo Part 2

Author Note!

Second part to this oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story at all. Everything belongs to the original creators.

* * *

Dolls of Edo

Crossover: Shounen Dolls/ Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/ Yukinosuke (Yuki)

Summary: Kagome was the original doll maker, the tradition started in the Muromachi period, which overlapped into the Sengoku Period. She met a mysterious man who made her two dolls. Nothing was mentioned except that she was destined to be their master. Accidentally she leaves the dolls in the past, she never would expect to find them in her present though.

* * *

Her hand reached out to touch the silver charm bracelet that was on her desk. The bracelet was to remind her of the past and all of her friends. Each person was represented in a small silver charm. She loved it so much she never went a day without it.

Kagome smiled while clasping the jewelry on her wrist. After learning and accepting she would never be able to visit the past again she thought of the charms, it was a nice way to remember everyone.

Her eyes sparkled when she looked in her mirror, her hair had got longer, and she grew a bit more after returning to her time. Currently she was a senior in high school, it had been some years since she had fallen down the well for the first time.

Kagome adjusted her summer dress and flipped her long hair back over her shoulders to keep it out of the way. She grabbed a small purse and fixed her sandals that she was wearing. It was Saturday so she would be spending the day browsing the small shops looking for good deals.

She smiled opening the door of her room and closed it behind her. Reaching the stairs she made her way down it easily. Her mother could be heard cleaning around the house; the soft humming of her mother's voice relaxed her. "I'm leaving mama," she said loudly so her mother could hear her.

"Hold on Kagome" she yelled to her daughter. Her mother entered the front hallway where she was standing. "Take this and buy something nice for yourself" she replied reaching for her purse that was sitting on a small table beside the door. She opened her coin purse inside and pulled out some money and gave it to her daughter.

Kagome's eyes flashed with happiness "Thanks mama" she spoke taking the money and slipping her bag off of her shoulder so she could place the money inside. "I'll be home in a bit alright?" she waved goodbye and opened the front door. Her mother smiled and went back to doing what she had been.

Kagome walked across the shrine to the steps in front. She only stopped for a moment to look at the building that housed the well. It was always something she did before leaving each day, for only a few seconds she looked before she continued with her mission to go shopping.

It took a while but she made it down the many steps, her ankle only feeling slightly uncomfortable. She had messed up her leg pretty good, it seemed like she had ended up shattering her ankle when she jumped back into the well, it took a lot of time but she could walk and run pretty well. Occasionally it would ache but it was to be expected if she was over exercising it, and since she had to run laps yesterday in gym she figured it would be sore today.

Kagome walked through the people, catching voices and conversations of people and dolls. That was at least one thing that still connected her to the past, her gift for communicating with dolls.

She continued to walk to the small side street that she knew about; it held smaller shops and a few small café's. There was anything from antique shops to vintage clothing stores.

Kagome turned a corner and stared to walk down a small street. Others were shopping as well; it was known to be a nice place for elders who didn't like the hustle and bustle of commercial stores.

An older woman smiled her way as she walked past, returning the smile Kagome felt lighter. She moved to the first store, which happened to be a clothing store. Opening the door the bell at the top chimed as it was knocked, a flash of happiness danced in her eyes.

Shopping was truly heaven for any girl.

* * *

She carried a few bags out of the store she had been shopping at. "Goodbye dear!" the old woman bid her farewell as she stepped out of the shop.

Kagome smiled and waved at the woman "Bye" she said simply as she let the door shut behind her.

It had been a few hours and she made a pretty good dent in her wallet. Kagome slowed walking when she looked at the old wooden sign that said 'Toys'. She tried to avoid the place sometimes, since there were dolls in there that always wished to be bought and taken to a nice home. Her heart ached for those dolls that had been waiting for ages to be loved. Thankfully the old man who owned the place took care of all the toys in there.

Kagome's eyes stared at the small window to the side that supplied the name of the shop. Her eyes studied the building; she was unable to continue without at least taking a glance in to see if an old stuffed bear she spoke with on occasion was purchased.

Her feet moved and she soon found herself in the old building. It was small and friendly, the shelves and floors were wooden making it creak under her feet as she walked.

"Kagome" the old man behind the counter greeted her instantly. "Are you here to buy something this time?" he joked with her.

She shook her head slightly "I'm just browsing" she supplied an answer. She never bought dolls from here, though she loved to talk with them, she couldn't bring herself to buy one after she lost Yuki and Leo.

The man squinted his eyes slightly; his wrinkled face looked silly as he did so. "That's what you always say," he answered.

Kagome nodded and continued to look for the bear that she had remembered talking with. She arrived at his spot and thankfully it was empty. "Was the stuffed bear sold?" she turned to look at the old man.

He frowned thinking "The one with the yellow ribbon?" he questioned thinking.

Kagome nodded at his question remembering that around the bear's neck he wore a bright yellow ribbon.

"A mother and her daughter came in about a week ago" he smiled at the thought "she was bout seven maybe. She feel in love with him at first sight" he spoke remembering the adorable little girl. "I'll be in the back, call if you need anything" he stated turned away and going to the back room.

Kagome smiled at the thought, the bear was depressed about his previous owner growing up. He now had a little girl to love and cherish him. There were happy endings.

"Kagome-dono!" she heard a voice yell her name. Quickly she turned to look at what doll shouted her name. "Kagome-dono" the voice shouted again.

Her eyes widened at the suffix, only one doll ever called her that. Her feet moved down the rows of shelves before she caught the familiar face of a certain doll. Kagome dropped the bags she was carrying and darted forward to touch the doll "Yuki" she gasped looking at him.

He didn't say anything, making her think that she had imagined her name being called.

"Kagome" he said to her "I've missed you so much" his silky voice spoke.

Her eyes bore into his lifeless doll eyes, "How did you get here?" she asked him instantly. "And where on Earth is Leo?" she added on including the other doll.

"We ended up with a new master" he spoke slowly not knowing how she would feel about that. When she appeared interested he continued, "Her parents died and in the chaotic time I was accidentally sold and ended up here. I suppose Leo is still with her". He finished the explanation quickly.

"Come on then" Kagome replied picking up Yuki and carrying him over to the bags she dropped. "We need to get you back to Leo then" she told the doll quietly. "Do you remember where you would need to go?" Kagome questioned while she picked up her bags and purse from the ground.

"Yes" he replied as she carried him to the front desk. His heart soared that he was actually able to gaze on the beauty that had left him and Leo so long ago. "We were heartbroken when you left us" he quietly spoke to her as she walked.

Kagome's eyes dimmed in sorrow for a moment "I was heartbroken too" she settled to say to him.

"Excuse me?" she asked loudly catching the attention of the older man who was in the back room.

He entered and looked at what she had in her hands. "Ahh" he hummed thoughtfully "you have quite a nice eye for extravagant dolls" he said referring to the large price for Yuki.

Kagome's eyes widened at the dual meaning, she instantly heard Yuki laughing quietly from his spot on the table. Obviously he caught the meaning as well.

Her shock was doubled when the older man relayed the price for the doll in front of her. She knew she didn't have that kind of money; somehow she had to either haggle the price down or come up with a quick way to get money.

"Are you sure you can't lower the price at all?" she suggested. Her voice full of pleading as she hands held onto Yuki, a comforting gesture for both of them.

The old man shook his head in a sad manner "I'm sorry dear" he started to speak "I paid good money for her and I couldn't possibly go down anymore".

If the situation weren't so dire she would have laughed at the man's mistake at confusing Yuki with a woman. Kagome thought for a moment, trying to come up with anything that she could do, all while Yuki was telling her to forget him and leave him behind.

A shine out of her eye caught her attention for a split second. Her eyes widened hopeful at the new idea. Her bracelet shined and was in silver; hopefully it would be enough to pay for Yuki. "What about this?" she asked as she quickly unclasped the jewelry and holding it out in front of her to show the man.

He looked at her for a moment before reaching an elderly hand out to get a better look at the bracelet. "I'm not sure…" he trailed off while he studied the item.

Kagome reached into her bag and gripped onto what money she had left, including smaller change "Also this," she said desperately hoping he would accept the offer "please".

The man looked at her and sighed, it was still under what he had hoped for but it would have to do. The one customer that had visit so many times and never bought anything was pleading for him to accept her offer so she could take a doll home. "Would you like me to put her in a bag for you?" he asked accepting her offer.

Kagome almost gasped at Yuki being put into a bag, maybe he didn't need to breathe but it was morbid to think of it. "No thanks!" she hurriedly spoke, on a high that she had got back one of her friends from the past "I'll carry him" she said picking up Yuki and cradled him in her arms gently. "No receipt either" she declined before the man could offer her one.

No way was she going to return Yuki.

* * *

"That bracelet looked important Kagome" Yuki said as she carried him through the busy streets back home.

She hugged him closer to her body, earning a few odd stares from people passing by. "It wasn't that important" Kagome stated turning down another street towards her home.

"Kagome" Yuki directed towards her, earning a confused look from the girl. He had only called her by her name without the suffix on a few occasions, but it seemed as though the elegant doll called her nothing but that since they were reunited. "You have a tan line on your arm" he spoke up. She looked down and noticed that indeed she had a mark from wearing the jewelry so much "It had to have been extremely important".

"It's replicable" Kagome chirped as she reached the stairs leading to her home "you aren't" she spoke meaningfully.

The two were quiet as Kagome walked up the stairs. Her sundress billowed and swirled around her as she walked up smoothly, only stopping a few times when she paused to adjust her bags and Yuki in her arms.

When she made it to the top of the steps she moved over to a stone bench that was on the property, she couldn't go on without taking a break from using her ankle.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Yuki asked her.

Kagome set the doll beside her on the bench so she could reach down and rub her ankle, when he said her name though she frowned. "Why the change in name?" she questioned him, her long hair fell over her shoulder to hide her face from him as she leaned over.

Yuki didn't answer for a moment but eventually spoke "Ever since you left us I dropped the 'dono'" he mentioned, remembering how often he would say her name. Dropping it was reserved for family members; close family friends, and lovers.

She leaned back upright and reached to hold Yuki in her lap, "It makes sense" she replied playing with his long silver hair. She always loved his hair regardless of what form he was in. "I am no longer your master, so of course you would change the suffix or completely get rid of it" she replied happily.

She spent time speaking with Yuki as the sun started to pass through the sky, eventually it met the Earth making the sky change to vibrant gold's, red's, pink's and anything else she could think of.

Kagome carried Yuki into her home, greeting her mother as she passed and let her know she had eaten earlier so she wouldn't need dinner that night. She then quickly made it up to her room and shut the door behind her, knowing she would be able to see Yuki in his other form.

Gently she leaned down and pressed her lips to the top of his head, his hair tickling her as she did it.

Immediately Yuki started to change and transform, soon a handsome male stood in front of her in her room with her. "Wow" her breath caught in her throat when she saw Yuki again change after so long. She never could have thought seeing him again would make her heart flutter like it was now.

He turned to look at her, bright violet eyes looked back at her. His silver long hair flowed around him as though it was a curtain "Hi" he spoke looking at her with a smile on his face.

She returned the smile and she took a step towards the beautiful man. He stood still watching her as she continued to make her way toward him. When Kagome stood right in front of him she stared up at his flawless face. "You look exactly the same after all these years" she whispered to him.

His eyes grew soft as he heard her speak, instantly his hand reached out to touch a piece of her hair that fell in her eyes. God he missed being able to touch her. "I missed you so much" he said letting his hand trail from her long hair and gently fell back to his side.

Kagome slightly blushed at the sensual motion; she couldn't wait to touch him though. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

Yuki's eyes widened at the sudden motion, but he gently smiled when he looked down to her dark hair, her face hidden from his view. His arms were brought up and locked around her back trapping her to him. It had been so long since he was able to gaze at her, and hopefully he would be around her more.

He frowned when he thought of Ageha-dono. She was supposed to be his master, but he didn't want to give up Kagome just yet. He knew the girl whom he had fallen in love with would want him to go to his real master and stay with her and Leo. He gripped onto Kagome a little tighter; he just didn't want to leave her when he just found her again.

* * *

"This way?" Kagome asked walking down another street, Yuki in her arms as she took his directions.

They had talked for hours the previous night and part of that day. It was his idea to wait until it was almost the time when he could be changed back into his human form. Secretly though he was trying to stay with Kagome for as long as possible. "Yes that way" he elegantly spoke up as she carried him.

Being with the girl he loved beat any day with Leo. Only if he weren't a doll, then he would have been able to really be with Kagome. Yuki sighed lightly so Kagome couldn't hear him, but maybe he would have never crossed her path if he weren't only a doll.

"Is that it?" Kagome excitedly asked moving him to the direction that she was looking at.

He studied the building, he was pretty sure it was it. "Looks like it" he said to her. When he did though, she jolted forward making her way to the shop.

Kagome walked up to the front door of the family doll shop. "It looks closed," she mumbled so Yuki could hear her thoughts. The door was locked and it looked dark inside.

"There's a light" Yuki said when Kagome looked in the window.

She cupped her hand around her eyes so she could look in; indeed there was a small light in a back room. It was shining though one of the doors in the shop. "There has to be someone inside then," she said bringing her hand down and tapped on the window gently.

When no one seemed to hear she knocked louder on the window. This time the light shined brighter when the door was opened. A girl looked confused for a moment until she looked at Kagome.

Kagome stepped back over to the door when the girl went to open it.

"I'm sorry we're closed right now" the younger girl spoke.

Kagome smiled at the girl "Oh I'm not here for mending anything" she quickly spoke up before the girl left. "I wanted to return Yuki to you" she said holding him up for the girl to see.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw the doll in Kagome's arms. "Come in please!" she invited Kagome into the shop.

The dark raven-haired girl stepped into the shop. "I'm Kagome Higurashi" she greeted the girl.

"Ageha Etou" she spoke with a small smile on her face.

Kagome nodded happily. "Well, is Leo around somewhere?" she asked Ageha. "I think Yuki and him should be reunited, it has been a long time for them to be separated," she explained cheerfully.

The younger girl's eyes widened at the knowledge that Kagome knew about Leo. Who was this woman? "Um, yes" she said quickly "he is in the other room". Ageha paused for a moment thinking about something "Do you know what happens at night?" she asked carefully.

"She knows Ageha-dono" Yuki replied from Kagome's arms. Ageha eyes connected to Yuki's. "Kagome?" he questioned the girl holding him "would you mind?" he added.

"Of course not Yuki" Kagome replied as she brought up the doll and gave him a peck on his head. Ageha gasped when she noticed that Kagome had the same gift that she had.

"What's with all the noise out there Ageha?!" a new voice yelled from further into the shop. Just when Yuki finished transforming a door slammed and Leo burst into the room they were in. He froze and his eyes widened when he caught the two people standing beside his master.

"Yuki" he stated looking at the other doll, but his eyes changed when he looked at the petite girl standing behind him "Kagome…" he trailed off looking at her.

"Leo" Yuki greeted the other doll "I hope you haven't got lazy with your fighting when I was gone" he joked with the dark-haired doll.

Leo let a small smirk escape "Of course not" he said stepping up to Yuki and giving the other doll a hug.

"I'm so glad they are back together," Ageha said to Kagome. In which Kagome only nodded at the comment, it was nice to see them both together again. "I can't imagine how hard it would be to go without their lover for so long" she still spoke.

Kagome almost fell over at the odd sentence "What?!" she asked looking at the two dolls then to Ageha. Yuki and Leo looked at her oddly for a moment. "I didn't know you guys were lovers! When did this happen?" she spoke loudly.

Leo looked sick and Yuki embarrassed and upset "No Kagome" Yuki spoke up trying to do damage control not wanting the girl he loved think he was attracted to men.

"Idiot" Leo cut off whatever Yuki would have said further figuring out what was going on "Yuki is a guy" he said looking towards his master.

Ageha brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck "Oh" she commented still confused as to what was going on.

"Besides" Leo spoke up walking over to Kagome and giving her a quick hug "Yuki already likes Kagome" he said casually.

Everyone froze at the words; Kagome looked confused at what Leo said. Ageha just didn't know what was happening. Yuki looked as though he may attack Leo at any moment.

The only one who wasn't effected was Leo, who looked at Yuki for a while "You just met up with her again and still didn't say anything?" he asked the other doll.

Kagome had an idea of what they might have been talking about; to say the least she was a little eager to find out what was the extent of the situation. "I have a feeling that Ageha is a tad confused" she broke up the soon to be argument "maybe we could explain it to her?" Kagome suggested.

The two dolls looked at Kagome and nodded at her suggestion.

* * *

Kagome sipped her tea as they finished the explanation of how she knew the dolls. Something she found out from Leo and Yuki was that Ageha was the descendent of Miroku and Sango. It was something she never even considered, she felt silly about forgetting that fact though.

It was nice to see that her two friends ended up together and had children, even continuing all the way to her time.

The clock on the wall chimed distracting the four who were sitting around the table. It was eleven at night and she had school the next day. "I should be getting home," Kagome stated placing her teacup on the table.

"Are you sure?" Ageha asked the girl that she bonded with. Both girls ended up getting along wonderfully.

Kagome let a bittersweet smile escape "Yes, I'm afraid I have a large test in the morning that I have yet to study for" she explained rising up from her seat. "Maybe we can hang out sometime" she said when Ageha also got up from her spot to bid a farewell to Kagome.

"Of course" the younger girl spoke "you will always be welcomed here anytime," she said walking Kagome out to the front of the shop.

Yuki and Leo followed behind quietly.

"Leo" Kagome said looking to the irritating doll she had to deal with for so long "be a little more considerate when you boss around your master alright?" she asked knowingly.

He didn't even try to deny that fact "I guess" he joked with her, walking forward to give his first master a hug. "I know Ageha can always call you to put me back in my place" he said when she released from the hug.

Kagome's perfect lips curved into a smirk "You know it" she said. She paused when she looked to Yuki; it was going to be hard for her to give him up. He was always with her, now he had to go and help Ageha with saving dolls. "Bye" she stated simply, but it held so much more meaning in that simple word than the many she said to Leo.

"Goodbye Kagome" Yuki's silky voice made her shiver when he said her name. She had to leave before this was any harder. Quickly she waved and walked out of the shop and onto the street.

She clung to her bag as she walked on the street, it was one thing to leave Yuki and Leo; it was another to leave them with a new master. It was as though she was replaced and forgotten.

Her feet dragged on the sidewalk as she made her way home. At least Leo and Yuki were reunited, they belonged together and she was happy with herself that she could help bring them back together.

Even if Yuki did love her, they couldn't be together. It wasn't right; he had to be with his master not some other woman.

Kagome continued to walk and eventually she made it to the steps leading to the shrine. As she climbed her ankle throbbed when she made it halfway up, she just bit her lip and continued to push like she did when she ran to the well.

The stupid well messed up her life; she should have never fallen in.

At the last few steps she could see Goshinbaku, the tree was her last good memory of her final days in the past. When her foot touched the final step it gave away and she fell on the steps. It was like losing them all over again.

Her elegant hand leaned down to touch her ankle, which seemed to have twisted slightly on account that she had fallen.

"Great" she mumbled running her thumb over the skin which was sore, trying to ease it.

Another voice made her stop her movements instantly "Kagome?" the calm and familiar voice spoke.

Kagome looked up to see the man, well, doll of her dreams looking at her with worry-filled eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice shaky because of the emotional night.

He didn't say anything but leaned down to take her ankle in his warm pale hands "Are you alright?" he questioned examining her ankle even though she gave no answer.

"What are you doing here?" she pushed once again. She hissed in a breath when he touched a tender spot on her leg.

"Obviously making sure you didn't hurt yourself, I apologize, it seemed I have failed in doing that" he spoke fluently but she could tell he was joking with her.

Kagome laughed lightly earning a small smirk from him; he never looked up at her though, but continued to see if she had indeed hurt her ankle more than she had though.

He didn't say anything but just rubbed the skin of her leg, and she was getting nervous over how quiet it was.

"You know" Yuki broke the tension between them; he lifted his head as he spoke to her. "Leo was right earlier," he said to her while his thumb stoked against her sore ankle.

She looked confused for a moment then realization clicked when she looked into his eyes. He liked her, and she was deathly scared of what would happen between them now.

"He did have one thing wrong if I could correct his small statement for you" the doll continued to speak leaning a little closer to her, while he continued to rub her ankle for her.

Her throat felt sore when she gulped before speaking "What would that be?" the sentence came out as a whisper as though she was afraid of speaking any louder.

Yuki's silver hair fell over his shoulder and bushed against her leg, making goosebumps kiss across her legs. "I don't just _like_ you" he stated holding her complete attention with his eyes. "I have grown to love you Kagome" his confession was sweet and simple, something she dreamed about for as long as she knew the handsome doll.

He waited for her to say anything as Kagome took in the new information. "But Leo…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

He shook his head "He accepted it long before, he is fine with it" Yuki supplied an answer to her. "I spoke with Ageha-dono as well, she also doesn't mind. It seems as though Leo may have feelings with our current master anyway" he let a small smirk escape as he thought about the conversation he had with Leo after Kagome had left.

Kagome's brows knitted together almost in desperation "You need to stay with your master though" her breath caught halfway though, losing the battle with keeping her emotions in check. "I will eventually die anyway, you will live on forever," she cried out at him, her voice getting louder as she continued as she came up with the reasons why they couldn't be together.

"You and Leo are supposed to only love your master, this is wrong Yuki" she "I love you too but you are supposed to only care for your master" her voice grew louder at the end as she cried over the situation. She loved him, but it wasn't right.

Yuki's eyes widened at her outburst "You are my master Kagome!" he said harshly grabbing onto her arms to calm her down. "I love you!" he shouted trying to get through to her. "You will be my only master!".

"I'm not though!" she yelled back at the doll. "I lost that right long ago when I made the stupidest mistake in my life by falling back down that stupid well. I wish that I wasn't surprised by that stupid demon!" she cried out as anger got the best of her. "Even if we wanted to be together it wouldn't have been fair to Leo!" she lectured him.

Unable to take anymore she pushed his arms away from her and she went to stand up, but it was useless when she stepped on her ankle and instantly she fell down upon the ground once more.

"You will always be my master" Yuki spoke leaning down to her level. "Leo gets his power from Ageha-dono" he explained to her. "I will get mine from your love for me" he spoke calmly to her.

Kagome shook her head showing he didn't get it. "There can only be one master per family Yuki, Ageha has to love you so you can stay strong".

The doll laughed at her explanation. "Are you forgetting something Kagome?" he asked the beautiful girl on the ground in front of him. "You were never blood related to Miroku, Ageha-dono is not technically your family". Kagome's eyes widened at the realization to what he said "If you say there can only be one master per family, well Leo has his I have mine" he gently spoke as he brought up his hand to run it across her cheek. "Please let me love you" he spoke gently to her as he wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

Kagome thought it over for a moment "Could you stand it when I age and eventually leave this earth?" she questioned the man before her.

A grim expression made its way to his face "I have lived though that once when I thought I would never see you again" Yuki explained looking right at her "I will never make the mistake I did back then, when I didn't tell you how I felt" he saw a light blush stain her cheeks.

"A doll maker's kiss at night shows their affection for their dolls" Yuki elegantly spoke to her. "I believe the same thing could be said about a dolls kiss for their master" he finished leaning closer to her, but never going completely all the way towards her, as though he was asking for permission.

"I believe that's true" she quietly whispered to him, with that he leaned forward and locked his perfect lips with hers.

It was passionate as they gripped onto each other, aching to be closer after the years that both of them longed to be together like they were now. Their sexual tension was released in that one earth shaking kiss.

Yuki's hand slipped behind her to rest on the back of her neck, making it so she pressed into him more, she closed her eyes and let the warmness of the kiss flow between them.

"A master always needs to love their doll" the old man had told her long ago.

He probably never expected the love to be quite like this.


End file.
